I'm back
by yuffie the GREATEST ninja EVER
Summary: this is about sasuke, sakura and naruto and what might happen if sasuke killed his brother, what might happen in the future if he comes back. sasusaku, mild naruhina, mild nejiten.
1. Chapter 1

**Memo: _um, this one circles around Sasuke Kun! Yay! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1: The avenger 

Ever since Sasuke could remember he had had fan girls chasing him.

Now he didn't. Instead, he was Orochimaru's right hand man, in the hidden village of the sound.

He, Kabuto and other ninjas that were followers of Orochimaru were doing missions all of the time now, missions that normally involved wiping other ninjas and people out.

He was now the element of nearly every child's nightmare; he despised that fact, despised his destiny to avenge. If he were just some other Konoha ninja, he wouldn't be in the sound, he'd be in Konoha right now, with a loving family, friends.

He shook his head vigorously, as if erasing that thought from his mind, He hated it when he thought of what his life would have been like if it hadn't been for what Itachi had done to screw everything up.

Reality in his world was very harsh. His reality was that he might have killed his best friend, he was alone and he was an avenger. A cold blooded avenger with no family, and the closest people he had for friends were the other ninjas that were under Orochimaru's command.

"sssassuke," Orochimaru called to him. Sasuke looked up from his weapon practice, answering, "Yes? What is it? Another mission?" while he waited for his mission to be placed upon him.

"Yesss" Orochimaru replied, with his creepy grin sliding across his face "you have an assassination mission," "to kill the Atasuki group of ninjas" "they are in our way"

Sasuke looked at him, a smirk coming across his pale face "I'll gladly oblige" He said willingly.

His brother Itachi was in the Atasuki group, and he couldn't wait to kill him. This was the person he had to kill to fulfill his destiny as an avenger. And he was much stronger now than the last fight he had with his brother, when he was 13. now he was 16, and was looking forward to their next battle, which he was confident and determined to win.

Kay! This is the new story. The next chapter is going to circle around Sakura, and the next around Naruto. thanks for reading!

Sayonara, Kaze Ookami Sama


	2. Chapter 2

Memo: _this is Sakura's chappie. Whoopee. Naruto's is next!_ Chapter two: heart broken kunoichi 

Sakura lay on her bed, a tear sliding down her pale cheek.

She missed Sasuke so much that she cried nearly every day now.

It had been three years and two months since he left Konohakagure to train with Orochimaru and she was starting to just plain shut down from the rest of the world.

A few times she had woken up thinking that she heard his voice, or saw his face, but it was always just a dream.

Tsunade sama had told her that even if Sasuke did come back, he would be charged with betrayal and sent to jail for life.

That fact was almost too much for Sakura to bare. She hated to think of the boy she loved in jail, where she could only see him on visiting day. It was just too much.

She got off of her bed, wiping the tear away shakily. She then took a deep breath and went to the phone to call Naruto.

Then she paused; it seemed as though something was different.

She didn't know what, but something was definitely going to happen in the next few days.

Sorry that Sakura's chapter was so short! But, it'll get more interesting! I hope…. Thanks for reading!

**Kaze Ookami Sama**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Naruto's frustration 

He punched the floor ferociously. Naruto was thinking about that bastard Sasuke. The guy who used to be his best friend. The guy who he used to train with and go on missions with. The only guy who actually understood him. The guy who he battled with. The guy who he couldn't keep in Konohakagure.

He punched the floor again, this time harder and leaving a mark in the wood floor that he was sitting on.

Sakura said that it was okay that he couldn't bring Sasuke back. But he knew the truth. The truth was that Sakura missed Sasuke so much that he had barely seen that bright smile of hers in ages. This is why he hated Sasuke. A) he betrayed them and B) he left his best friends in a state of depression and frustration. Those were the two top reasons.

He got up off of the wood floor, with only two things on his mind: his hatred towards Sasuke and ramen, beef flavored ramen to be exact.

He walked into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and taking out a beef flavored Cup-A-Noodles and pulling the paper sheet off of the top so that it hung on only by a little bit and opening the little package that the flavoring comes in and dumping it in.

He then filled the kettle with water and sat back down on the wood floor, waiting impatiently for the water to boil.

Two minutes later he got up off of the floor and poured the boiled water into the Cup-A-Noodles, afterwards smoothing the paper lid across the top of the cup and then putting his chopsticks on top as a weight, so that the lid would stay down, so that the noodles could steam for a few minutes.

Three minutes later, he took the chopsticks off, pulled the lid back and sat down at the table, scarfing down the noodles in about one minute at tops.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sighing in pleasure.

He then walked over to the phone, picking it up and dialing Sakura's number. It rang twice and then he heard her voice on the other end. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hi, Sakura Chan!" Naruto replied.

"Oh, Hi Naruto," "What's new?"

"Not much, just wondering how you're doing"

"well, I'm doing pretty good, how about you?" she replied.

"pretty good," "hear that there's a sale on weapons today" he answered.

"Oh, cool"

"Yeah, I'm going to get some new ones, how about you?" he said.

"Sure! How about we go together? Phone Hinata and she can come too! It'll be fun!" she replied happily.

"yeah, sure! I'll call you back in five minutes, okay?" he said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" she said, hanging up.

Five minutes later, Naruto dialed Sakura's number again, this time the phone ringing only once before she picked it up.

After they had gone to the weapon shop, it had started getting late and they all decided to go home, shiny new weapons in their hands.

after exchanging goodbyes, they all went home.

When Naruto got home he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

**kay! that's the end! hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

Kaze Ookami Sama


	4. Chapter 4

**Memo:_ this is the chapter in which Sasuke kills Itachi! Yay! Enjoy! (even though it's short-- bare with me..)_**

Chapter 4: the killing of Itachi 

Sasuke jumped through the trees in the darkening forest with one person on his mind; Itachi.

He could feel the adrenaline pump through his veins and could almost smell the blood on his hands; the feeling of victory.

It pushed him faster, and in a mere hour, he had found the cave that he had been told the akatsuki were hiding out in for the moment.

He smirked to himself. "This should be easy enough" he thought to himself, pulling out a kunai. And walking as silent as a cat towards his brother who he assumed was probably sleeping.

He was about to plunge the kunai into his sleeping victim's stomach, when a shuriken whizzed past his ear, hitting the stone wall and falling to the ground with a clatter, a clatter loud enough to wake Itachi.

Blood red sharingan eyes opened and glowed in the dark cave.

Sasuke didn't waste a moment and plunged the kunai into his brother's stomach.

Itachi, being Itachi of course dodged it, and threw six shuriken at his younger brother who automatically dodged his attack as well.

Weapons started being thrown all over the cave, partially coming from Itachi and partially from Sasuke.

Once five minutes had passed in the battle between the two brothers, Jutsus and Sharingan, including the Magenkyou sharingan coming from Itachi, started being used.

Two hours later the two brothers were both badly beat up and bleeding, but Sasuke ended up on top, with chidori crackling in one hand dangerously near the nearly dead Itachi's chest.

Itachi stared into his little brother's eyes coldly, with no expression except for indifference flashing through his blood red sharingan eyes.

Sasuke glared coldly into his elder brother's eyes and said, "this is for the entire Uchiha clan that you killed" and drove the crackling black orb of chakra into Itachi's waiting heart.

Itachi spat out blood and then the life left his eyes completely.

Sasuke climbed off of his brother, looking around the cave, looking for anyone who was daring enough to challenge him.

No one stepped up to the challenge, so he started to stagger out of the cave, his clothes and hands soaked with blood.

That's the next chapter! Sorry it was so short, I'm just not very good at describing battles sweat drop well, thank you to the reviewers and to anyone who read this! The next chapter should be up shortly!

Kaze Ookami Sama


	5. Chapter 5

**Memo:_ so sorry for not updating sooner!!! But-here it is; chapter 5! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

As Sasuke staggered through the dense forest, he heard his blood spatter sickeningly in a trail behind him, reminding him of the many times he and others associated with his late elder brother had paid the price for Itachi's actions in blood; His clan being massacred for Itachi's sole purposes, his life being practically ruined as part of the chain of events that that one fateful night had started.

He remembered his parents' blood trickling hauntingly towards him across the wood floor. That one fateful night had changed his life permanently.

Now Itachi was dead, yet he was still paying the price…. 'But how?' He wondered. Then he said out loud, almost as if to reassure himself that it really was over, "He's gone. It's over". but deep within the Uchiha's mind, other conflicting thoughts lingered, such as, 'but-but is it?' 'and, if so, when will it end?' 'will it ever end?'

He suddenly noticed that he had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was being followed-or-**_tracked_** was a better word…..

The tracker ninja was of Konoha, and they instantly noticed that they had been found out and before Sasuke could take a second glance they shot a dart, aiming straight for his neck.

Sasuke, being the Uchiha ninja that he was, instantly dodged it, despite his wounds. But Sasuke wasn't an idiot, and he knew he wouldn't last more than 10 minutes without running out of chakra from wasting it by dodging the darts that the tracker-nin kept shooting at every vital spot on Sasuke's body….. So he started running.

He knew the tracker-nin was behind him, but what could he do? He was helpless, and he hated it.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been running or when the tracker-nin had given up on him when his vision blurred and he passed out.

**k! that was the 5th chappie! Hope you all liked it! 6th will be up shortly! This time I can guarantee it! '**


	6. Chapter 6

**Memo: _this is the 6th chapter! Hope you like!_**

Chapter 6

Sakura saw the figure of the fallen ninja in the hazy light of twilight, his figure a mere outline against the rising sun.

As she came closer, her eyes widened; they were absolutely covered in blood! Although she saw this often, it still strangely struck her as-well-it surprised her to put it in simple terms.

Her Emerald eyes widened even more when she saw who the ninja was starting bare a very striking resemblance to…. When she was within only a couple feet of the boy who was lying there at her feet, she realized-she realized just who the fallen nin was, and fell to her knees in shock. But, due to instinct, after regaining her senses, she grabbed his arm and pulled her lightweight friend onto her back, heading back through the gates to konoha and towards the hospital.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As I started to regain consciousness and open my eyes, I realized that I was attached to tubes and needles in my arm, red and translucent liquids flowing through them and into me. I, on instinct, pulled them out along with the devices that were helping me breath and I sat up, observing my surroundings and rubbing the wrist that had the tubes in it slowly. After a few seconds or so of looking around the white room, seeing the dull white curtains framing the small window beside the bed that I soon realized to be a hospital bed, I found that I was in a hospital. But-how…?

My question was answered as a young woman with coral pink hair and emerald green eyes slowly opened the door and entered the small white room. I felt a lump start to build and rise in the back of my throat, and I tried to say, but instead mouthed who I strongly believed this woman to be: 'sa-sakura'? I couldn't believe-I-I--It was really her….

Sakura's P.O.V.

I walked down the generally empty hospital hallway, my eyes expressing how deep in thought I was at the present…. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Damn. Why is it that you always stir up my emotions like you do? It's really quite amazing how much power one action of yours can do to me…… but- enough of my thoughts, I realized that I had reached his room. I was at first hesitant to open the door, but submitted and slowly started to open the hospital door, an old memory of the day that Ino and I had come to visit him, bearing a daffodil and a rose. Sasuke hadn't been there-he had escaped….. Although the thought scared me a slight, I tried to push it to the back of my mind, and opened the door.

The Open door revealed a confused Sasuke, tubes and ventilator off and everything. He saw me, and mouthed my name hesitantly. I felt a warmth and great sorrow rise within me, almost unbearably so.

Sakura's eyes shone and she ran to Sasuke and hugged him, tears flowing out of her eyes and onto his black shirt, leaving wet stains where they fell. Sasuke was shocked at first, but then a great sense of, was it relief? He didn't know, but he rejoiced inwardly with it and if it weren't for his stubbornness and pride, he would have hugged her back. But he didn't, being the Uchiha he was.

But the feeling lingered and he couldn't shake it. But before he could think anymore of the thoughts and the feelings, he had to lean away from Sakura to throw up blood. Sakura looked over at him, concerned, and when the blood stopped coming up after a couple minutes, she lay him down and put the tubes in and the ventilator back on, leaving an unconscious Sasuke in the hospital bed.

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, only one person on her mind. Her Sasuke. He was back, unconscious or not, he was back. Or-or may as well be.

**Thanks for reading! That was chapter 6! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-I am sen hear me mew lol**


End file.
